My Only Companion
by Zoe A. W
Summary: she was never found out. A weak facae was never seen through. except by him, only he couldn't do a thing, especially when she needed him. [kibahina] [oneshot]


I cry when it rains and let the rain wash away my tears. I let the water fall all around me. I sit down, and puddles form around my body. I just cry, and let it blend in. The puddle gets bigger, and I feel like I'm about to drown. Drown in two-inch water? It would be nice. I never drown; I only get wet, and have to run for shelter.

Why do I cry? I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with my mom, or lack there of. Maybe it's the fact that my father is my father. Maybe it's because a certain idiot refuses to notice me. Maybe it's the fact that I take pride in knowing a human bug. Maybe it's the fact that the only one who seems to see through my façade is a foot and a half tall, white dog. Or maybe, it's him. The man that I originally dreamed of.

I was two when I met him, just two, and it felt like love…at least at the time it did. Then when we were four, I gave up on him; he took no notice of me. Then, two years later I saw Naruto. One person had ignored me, into seclusion, and now here I am hiding behind things, looking at him. My life is a wreck.

Once I developed my crush on Naruto, I realized something. He liked me. So even though I ran through many things in my mind, one thing stayed: he liked me; screw Naruto, I got a real man.

Then things went down hill. He met a new girl; I had pushed him too far. So there I was watching the two of them, watching the dog pay no heed to his owner, but look at me sorrow quite prevalent. I'll never forget the day he stood up for me.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Hade!" Kiba said, laughing. Kurenai rolled her eyes, and Shino sat there, looking in the other direction. I however had my face locked in their direction. At their feet to be exact. Akamaru.

"Oh Kiba!" she laughed. "You're so funny!" She ran her hands across his mesh shirt. **I was going to be sick.**

The small dog whined. It's calls unheard, I smiled and patted my legs for him to come with me instead; it was apparent that Kiba wouldn't care. "Come here, Akamaru," I said in a voice that when unheard as well.

The dog bounded over, and almost knocked me off the log I was sitting on. "Woof, woof!" he barked as she spun in circles on my lap, before sitting down. "He panted for a few minutes while I just sat there and petted him. All of a sudden he barked, because he noticed that Kiba and hade were kissing; he apparently didn't like that. I screamed and fell back off the log with Akamaru on my face for a finding. I sat up and the dog fell again.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled loudly, after breaking the kiss. He walked over and was about to slap me… Akamaru jumped on my face, and took the blow instead. I remember only fragments after that, I had passed out from impact on the ground; the next few hours were a blur. But I remember people saying that Kiba ignored me completely and tended to Akamaru, who would constantly walk back to my room and sit down on my stomach, whining and nuzzling my face.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

So here I sit in the rain again, waiting for him to come. He knows my spot, he knows where I go. He always comes to my aid, dragging Kiba with him. The owner soon turns away beckoning for the dog. He'll just walk me home, and go bounding off to Kiba afterwards. He's the unofficial Hyuuga pet. Dad won't allow anyone to keep pets, so on Saturdays he comes and shows off a bunch. He and I try the stud Kiba brags about teaching him, its all as we want, I have someone to care, and I don't burden people.

He didn't come this time, I waited and waited, before walking back to the compound alone, all of the kids were there, but I brought no puppy in tow, so they left. I sat out side the gates in cold. What more could I want. "Hinata-sama you'll get a cold if you stay out here," my cousin's voice rang out. I just ignored him. I knew no one cared so I sat there, and cried myself to sleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I'm here" I said as I entered the grounds. There sat Kiba and Hade. Akamaru was sitting on _her_ lap, licking _her_ face. "As if anyone would care," I mumbled, before setting off to throw weapons on the other side of the field. Tenten had taught me some pointers, so I had better aim, nine out of ten bulls' eyes, one landed in the smallest ring. I just sat down, and cried, no rain to hide, no façade to carry me through it, just me. Akamaru walked over to me. "It rained last night." I said to his face, he licked off my tears, and walked away as if he was saying to me 'I've found someone better, sorry princess' so I just laid there.

JUST ME AND MY TEARS


End file.
